Past and Present
by unknown4499
Summary: What happens when Molly replaces Stevie in G5 and everything goes downhill from there? Stevie leaves Brewster and reunites with her past, that's what. However as Stevie tries to leave behind Brewster and G5 not everything goes according to plan when G5 ends up staying with her and her old friends. Not a good summery but PLEASE give it a try! Slightly AU-ish and has OCs. First story
1. Chapter 1 First day of school

**Ok, to start off this is my **_**very very**_** first Fanfiction and so please be nice. Constructive criticism is appreciated. I have trouble with POV and present and past tense so please let me know if I make any mistakes. There will be OCs in this story since I am recreating Stevie's past. **

**Oh and quick shout out to Fallen1389, whose story was my inspiration! I totally thing you should read their story, it is AMAZING! Seriously check out their story, 'In the Spotlight,' and annoy the heck out of them to update! Anyway on with the story, I hope you enjoy! Please review! **

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN!**

**Also ****SUPER IMPORTANT! Grace is part Gravity 5 as a backup singer!**

Chapter 1 – A first day of school/ a normal day (Stevie's POV)

I wake up (and have a mini heart attack) to the super obnoxious ringing of my annoying alarm clock, so me being well… me, I decided to rip the alarm clock's cord out of the outlet and threw it into the closet, but sadly I missed and hit the wall… again.

"STEVIE! WAKE UP! YOURE GONNA BE LATE FOR THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" my mom shouted up the stairs.

I lazily got out of bed and trudged over to my bathroom. I washed my face and quickly brushed out my curly hair. I quickly got dressed; I was wearing black ripped skinny jeans, unbutton black and blue flannel shirt, with a black tank top, and my signature combat boots. I ran over to my dresser and slipped on the charm bracelet I got from Zander two years ago on my birthday, my first year at Brewster, **(A/N- Stevie started going to Brewster her freshmen year and is now starting her junior year) **so far I have 5 little music based charms on it (Charms- a ukulele, a treble clef, bass, eighth note, and a guitar). Zander sometimes randomly buys me a charm and surprises me.

Next I slipped my necklace on and tucked it under my shirt so no one saw it. It was one of the few things from my past. **(A/N- I will explain her past later) **The necklace was a heart shaped golden locket with intricate designs all over the cover. On one side of the locket there was a picture of my two best friends, Jay, Nicki and a younger version of me **(A/N- they are all in 7****th**** grade when the photo was taken. Sorry for all the A/Ns)**. Jay was in the middle with his arm around Nicki and me. On the other side of the locket was a picture of just Jay and me. In this picture Jay was giving me a piggy back and the camera zoomed in on Jay and me so you could only see from his chest and up. I had my arms loosely wrapped around his neck and a big smile on my face. My face was beside his smiling face. It was a cute photo in my opinion.

After making sure my locket was hidden I ran over to my bed and grabbed my phone. My bedroom's walls were painted an ocean blue color, and were covered with posters and photos of Gravity 5, and my family. On the right side of the room there was my bed that had blue and black covers and across from my bed was my dresser. On my dresser was a bunch of picture frames and random stuff. Across from the door was a window that was across from Zander's bedroom window. You see, we are neighbors, so open our windows to talk and sometimes we use white boards talk when it is raining or too cold to open the window.

After I grabbed my phone I ran out the door and down the stairs. I said a quick hello to my mom and dad and grabbed a bagel with cream cheese on it. I ate it and drank a glass of orange juice, and then I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door.

I started walking down the street when Zander ran out of the door and caught up with me.

"Hey Z." I greeted, as we walked side by side, our shoulders brushing occasionally.

"Hey Baby." Zander replied as he draped his arm over my shoulder.

Now I would be lying if I said I didn't get butterflies every time Zander was around. I may have a tiny, itty-bitty crush on him, but he's my best friend and I don't want to ruin our friendship. So for now I push down my feelings, ignore the butterflies, and little sparks I get when I'm with him.

Anyway Z and I walk to school and talk about random useless things. When we arrive I'm attacked by Kacey.

"Stevie! I haven't seen you in like forever!" shouts Kacey as she hugs the life out of me.

"Kace, I saw you last week!" I chock out.

Thankfully she lets go and we walk into school and head to the band room. We always stop there before classes to hang out. When I enter the room I see Kevin and Nelson sitting on some beanbags playing Furious Pigeons. Wow what a surprise! *Note the sarcasm*. Grace was sitting on the floor next to Nelson and was playing with her phone. I plop down on the couch with a barely audible "_humph"_. Zander joins me and lifts my legs up to place on his lap.

For about 5 minutes we talk about random stuff until we had to go to class. We said bye and went our separate ways. Zander went with me to our lockers which were right next to each other.

The rest of the day went fairly normally; nothing interesting happened. Except I heard we got a new student, I think her name was Molly, I had three classes with her two of which also included the whole band. **(A/N- I hope this makes sense. Stevie has most classes with Zander, 3 classes with Molly, 2 classes with G5 which includes Molly.)**

Finally at lunch I headed down to the cafeteria; I got my usual food which was an oatmeal cookie, an egg salad sandwich, a Coke and some Cheetos. I headed down to our usual table, when I saw another girl there. I think she was that Molly girl. She was sitting between Kacey and Zander. I took my usual seat next to Zander and we started trading food. I traded my egg salad sandwich for his grill cheese sandwich; he grabbed my Cheetos and traded them for his Doritos. Then I took his Dr. Pepper and he took my Coke.

"Hi my name is Molly. Umm I hope you don't mind me asking but, why don't you guys just buy what you want instead of trading?" asked Molly.

"They're weird like that." answered Kevin as he took his seat across from Kacey.

"Yeah, they are two peas in a pod." Grace said as she and Nelson sat down.

"Ignore them. It's nice to meet you; I'm Stevie, this is Kevin, Nelson, and Grace" I said to Molly as I pointed out everyone as I said their names.

"It's nice to meet you." She said cheerfully.

Her cheerfulness sounded kind of fake but I just ignored it and continued eating. Zander and her started flirting.*Yuck*. Which I tuned out and finished my lunch. Finally the bell rang, cutting off Molly and Z's flirting session. _ Thank goodness for the bell, I didn't think I could stand much more from them _I thought as I made my way to my locker to grab my books for my next classes.

The rest of the day went by quickly. After school was let out I went down to the band room and to my surprise Molly was there. Turns out Zander invited her there. So we went through band practice without any problems and Molly just sat there listening and clapping after every song. She always complimented us and was super nice, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was off, like everything she said was fake.

Finally, band practice ended after practicing _Only You Can be You, Go with Gravity, and Move with the Crowd. _I put my bass down, grabbed my backpack, and waited by the door for Zander. He always walks home with me, but this time it was different. This time as I waited by the door, Zander waited for Molly. When he reached the door he told me Molly was giving him a ride home.

"I would give you a ride home too, but I don't have any more room. Sorry" Molly said sweetly. _Fake _I thought to myself.

"It's ok. I don't mind." I answered with a forced smile.

I walked out the door and started walking home by myself for the first time in two years. I ignored the irritated, depressed feeling I got as I walked home. _BY MYSELF! _I couldn't help but think. As I reached my house I looked over to Zander's house and saw Molly's car. I couldn't help but notice that Molly's car, which was a bright pink convertible, had three extra seats in the back. _She lied. She had extra room. _I thought slightly bitterly as I rolled my eyes and went into my house.

After I dropped my backpack off next to the couch and got a Mountain Dew from the fridge in the kitchen, my phone went off. It was a call from Kacey.

**(Stevie- **normal, **Kacey- Bold, Grace- **_Italics)_

"Hello?"

**"Hey Stevie!"**

"_Hey!"_

"Hey Kace and Grace. Hey that rhymed! Well anyway what's up, guys?"

**"Ok. So why didn't Zander walk you home like usual?! I mean come on you guys are freaking neighbors! You live 20 feet away from each other!"**

_**"**__Yeah! It doesn't make any sense!"_

"Molly gave him a ride home and she didn't have _any_ more room. Look, don't worry about it. You're just over reacting; everything will go back to the way things were before. He's just being friendly; there's nothing to worry about. Now if you don't mind I have homework to do."

**"Ok. Bye"**

_"Bye!"_

I hung up the phone and took my backpack up to my room so I could start my homework. But the words I said to Kacey and Grace echoed in my head "_Everything will go back to the way things were before"_

For some reason I felt like something terrible was going to happen and what I had told Kacey and Grace was completely wrong.

**Dun… dun… DUN! Ok, so there's the first chapter! So please review! No flames please! If there are any errors please PM me or let me know through a review! Since this is my first Fanfic EVER and I have to adjust to high school I will be a slow updater. Sorry! If I do add an A/N as a chapter I will try to add a mini story to it, for example I might write about something stupid that I have done or a weird twin moment that happened between my brother, Derek, and I, it could be anything.**

**- Kay**

**(For those who don't know "Kay" is what I'm going by since I'm not telling you my real name.)**


	2. Chapter 2 New life with Molly

** OK, so I'm going to try to update a lot before school starts, which is August 16****th**** for me, because then I will probably go MIA. **

**Reviewers:**

** Idon'tknow- Awww thanks so much! You're my first reviewer so I was practically jumping up and down when you reviewed! **

** Guest who said "THAT WAS AMAZING! UPDATE SOON PLEASE" – I will try and thank you so much!**

** Hi- I love the white board idea too! However it is not going to be used to say 'I love you' it'll be for something quite different. **

** HTRobsessed- Thanks and I will try!**

** Ok that's done and over with. And again CHECK OUT "IN THE SPOTLIGHT" BY FALLEN 1389! THEN ANNOY THE HECK OUT OF THE AUTHOR TO UPDATE!**

Chapter 2- New life with Molly (Stevie's POV)

_**One week later**_

It's been a week since school started and that fake Barbie (Molly) came into my life. So far she has manage to become the most popular and powerful student at Brewster. The only good thing is that she managed to bring Gravity 5 up the social ladder with her; now there are three times as many people at our concerts!

Now Molly is dating Zander. Somehow I always manage to hide my jealousy or pain when she takes my seat next to Z at the lunch table or when they have a make-out session at his locker (sometimes I wish we weren't locker neighbors). Since they started dating Molly seems to start to hate me more and more. (Trust me the feelings mutual.)

I quickly push away all these thoughts and memories as I walk towards the band room. As I round the corner some idiot jock, who hangs out with Molly, trips me. I fall to the ground, dropping my backpack that opens and sends my books everywhere. _ Today is not my day_ I think to myself.

The stupid jock laughs as I get up to retrieve my books, so I send him an icy glare which shuts him up. As I finish picking up the last of my books, I quickly look at clock that's hanging on the wall. _ Shoot! I'm ten minutes late! _I think to myself as I quickly grab my backpack and shove the books in and then sprint to the band room but not before I send one more glare to the moron who tripped me.

I quickly make it to the band room and drop my backpack by the door. I take a minute to catch my breath before looking around. As I look up I see Molly playing my bass! _WTF! _I'm so confused. Why is she playing my bass?! Gravity 5 finishes their song and finally notices me. I guess my confusion was clear on my face since they answered me before I asked.

"You were late so Molly volunteered to play your part." Stated Kacey.

"Yeah she caught on pretty quickly." Grace chimes in.

"I think I should continue playing your part since you were late. It's only fair." Says Molly with a _*Cough*_ fake _*cough* _sweet voice.

I just nod in response, as I grab my back pack and plop down on the couch and start my homework. After about ten minutes I finish all my homework, since there wasn't that much. I wait till the band finishes their song before saying "I'm gonna go home. See ya guys tomorrow."

I hear them call out faint good byes as I make my way out the door and start heading home. _It's just one practice. It'll blow over. _I think as I walk into my house.

**(I was thinking of stopping there but it wasn't that long so I decided to continue!)**

For the rest of the week something always managed to make me late to band practice, sometimes it was another jock tripping me, or someone wrapping duct tape around my combination lock to my locker, other times it was random people doing weird things to get me to be late. Well either way I was late to band practice and Molly always subbed for me. I tired telling them what has been happening to me but they wouldn't listen. So by Friday I was just about to skip band practice completely, but decided not to since that make it look like I'm ditching band practice.

But as I walk into the band room I wish I did ditch band practice. There standing in the middle of the room taking the lead singer part instead of Kacey was MOLLY! She was also playing my bass!

"What the heck?!" I ask loudly, not even wait for them to finish their song.

They all stopped playing to look at me. Then all of them look away guiltily, except for Molly who gives me an evil self-satisfied smile.

Finally Kacey replies "Molly is taking over lead singer. I don't mind it gives me a break."

I give her a skeptical look, but she just turns her head away and won't make eye contact. I look at Molly and she gives me another self-satisfied smile. There is no way I'm staying for band practice if she is lead singer.

"Ok, then I'm going home." I say as I make my way toward the door.

"Come on Steves, don't you want to stay and hear Molly sing?" asks Zander

"Nope" I answer while popping the 'P' as I walk out the door.

**Just to let you know the chapters will be shorter than the first for a little while. Let me know if I make any errors! Again I will try to update a lot before school starts August 16****th****. Please review!**

**- Kay**


	3. Chapter 3 Outcast

** Ok so my aim it to update almost every day or every two days before school starts, but there is no guarantee. CHECK OUT 'IN THE SPOTLIGHT' BY FALLEN1389!**

** Reviewers:**

** HTRobsessed- Thanks and I'm trying **

** Lulunatic14- Thanks! You're so sweet. I understand that you don't want to push her but I still want people to check out it out. And can I just say that I LOVE your review!**

Chapter 3- Outcast (Stevie's POV)

** Two weeks later**

It's been two weeks since Molly became lead singer. I hate to admit it but she's not bad, and because she is the most popular/ powerful student we get a ton more people at our concerts. Now Gravity 5 is one of the most popular things at Brewster, it's a good thing that more people come to our concerts but now a bunch of idiotic egotistical jocks and airhead cheerleaders hang out with us_. I swear I'm going to loss it one day and rip out one of the cheerleaders' bottle blond hair. _ I think as I make my way to the cafeteria.

When I arrive at the cafeteria with my usual lunch that I still trade with Zander, I noticed something was a little off. First off the whole Gravity 5 table was dead silent and second, no one would look at me, instead they looked at the ground guiltily. When I reached the table I set down my tray down but before I could sit down Molly stood up and looked at me with an evil smile. I hesitated before deciding to remain standing and looked at Molly.

"Stevie! Hun, the band decided that you are no longer needed. You're just a bunch of dead weight. You are always late to band practice then I have to take over your part. So we decided that, since you aren't much help since you can only play the bass, you are out of the band." Molly stated with a proud self-satisfied evil grin.

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T KICK ME OUT I HELP START THE BAND!" I practically yelled in response.

"It was a band decision. So. You. Are. Out."

I looked at my "friends" for help but they just looked away refusing to look me in the eyes. I couldn't believe it they are just abandoning me like this! After all I've done for them! How could they? I felt betrayed, hurt, abandoned, and angry. I could feel my face heat up with anger and embarrassment.

"Oh, Hun you look a little hot. Here let me cool you off." Molly said evilly as she reached over and dumped her blue slushy all over me.

I stared at her in shock of a second before running out of the cafeteria. I quickly ran to my locker and pulled out some old gym shorts and my older brother's old black hoodie. After I grabbed them I ran to the bathroom, once I was sure no one was there I let myself cry. I sat against the wall with my knees pulled up to my chest with my arms around them and my head resting on my knees. I sobbed silently as I thought about what had happened. _Why? Who could they? What did I do wrong? _

Finally I pulled myself together enough to get up, go over to the sink and rinse my hair out, the whole time silent tears streamed down my face. Finally after getting most of the blue sticky substance out of my hair I changed my clothes into my gym shorts and hoodie. Then I pulled out my locket, I decided for the first time in two years to let my heart shaped locket show. I didn't tuck it under my hoodie like I normally would. **(A/N- it is very noticeable because the locket is gold and her hoodie is black) **It reminded me off my past and of the good old days.

I look at the mirror, my hair is half wet and messy and my face is red and blotchy from crying. So I rinse my face and get rid of the red blotchy marks on my skin; it works a little. Then I run my fingers through my hair to make it less messy; it doesn't help much. Finally after I decide that I look_ barely_ presentable, walk towards my locker to grab my backpack. There is no way I'm staying for the rest of school after that.

I quickly made my way towards my locker hoping that no one has left the cafeteria yet. So far I haven't run into anyone. I let out a sigh of relief as I made to my locker. I quickly grab my backpack and start walking away when I hear someone running towards me. I turn around but I quickly regretted it.

"Stevie!" shouted Zander as he caught up to me.

I just ignored him and continued walking. I will not break down or forgive him after what he put me through. So l unclasped the charm bracelet he gave me and threw it down at his feet. _How could he? _ Was the only thought that ran through my head.

"Ste-"Zander started, but I didn't let him finish I ignored him and ran out of the school and all the way home.

When I got home, I ran up the stairs and into my bed room. I isolated myself from the rest of the world and just cried. Cried for the friends I had lost, for the pain that they put me through, for everything. I heard my phone go off at least fifty times. Probably the band saying how sorry they were and they didn't mean for that to happen. I refused to answer any of their calls or texts. That day I promised that I wouldn't let them hurt me again; I wasn't about to forgive them the moment they said sorry, they have to earn my forgiveness. Earning my forgiveness is going to be extra hard considering that they hang out with that she-demon, Molly; I am not going to forgive them if they are still with her.

.

**Ok chapter 3! YAY! Ok so this is what I do, I upload the chapters and then go to my story and read it as though I didn't write it and I notice my chapters are a little lacking in detail; so if you can find a way to help me figure out a way to make them more detail please let me know! Anywhoooo please review! **

**-Kay**


	4. Chapter 4 Thinking about the past

**I know IM UPDATING TWICE IN ONE DAY! Yay! However the next chapter is a little difficult for me so please read the authors note down at the end of the chapter! **

**Reviewers-**

** Liz Marie- Thanks for your reviews! Made my day! :D**

Chapter 4- thinking about the past- (Stevie's POV)

The next day, I decided that I didn't want to go to school **(A/N- she was kick out of G5 on a Thursday and now it's a Friday) **So I grabbed my blanket went to the bathroom across from my room, wrapped myself up and laid on the floor. **(A/N- my friend use to do this to get out of school.) **Later I heard my mom walk into my room to wake me up, so I let out quite groan.

"Stevie? Darling, are you feeling ok?" Asked my mom as soon as she entered the bathroom.

I shook my head in response. My mom got me up and ushered me back to my bedroom and told me I didn't have to go to school. _Thank goodness! _I thought as I buried myself in my blankets.

For the rest of the day I thought about what had happened the day before. _They kicked me out?! Just because Molly could take over my part! It wasn't my fault I was always late! Stupid manipulative Molly!_

Although I guess it is partially my fault too. I had been kicked out of the band because they_ thought _Molly was better due to the fact that she could sing and play the bass whereas I could "only" play the bass. I never told them that I was also a pianist; guitarist, violinist, cellist, singer, songwriter, and I can create any sound track given the right equipment. You can't really blame me for not telling them; I didn't want to be an outcast like I was in 8th grade. Look how great that turned out.** (A/N- OCs ahead)**

**Stevie's past**

From first to seventh grade I attended Polk. **(A/N- First person to guess where I got that name, also known as Polk middle school, gets their name in a further chapter) **I was best friends with **(A/N- sorry another authors note - these people are important) **Jason (Jay, or Jay-Jay) Johnson and Nichole (Nicki) Dynasty, since first grade. Jay had dark brown hair and green eyes, and Nicki had blond hair and blue eyes. We did everything together. We all lived on the same street so we got to visit each other often.

Then in second grade, I was nicknamed Princess. Now I know what you're thinking "Stevie a Princess?" Well it all started when I went over to Jason's house, Nicki couldn't make it because she was on a family trip. Jason, his older brother, Josh, and I decided to play a game. We called it 'Save the Princess' it was where one of the boys would be the knight in shining armor or the dragon. The knight had to fight the dragon and save the stupid damsel in distress, a.k.a me. Well I wanted to be the knight or at least the dragon but they wouldn't let me because I was the only girl. Finally, after complaining, blackmailing and threating for 30 minutes they let me be the knight while Josh (who, by the way, is 3 years older) played the dragon. After that round of Save the Princess, Josh ended up with a black eye, and many, many bruises, and I had him pinned within 5 minutes. From then on I was forced to be princess for safety reasons, and have been called 'Princess' ever since.

Sorry I'm getting off track. Anyway in third grade Nicki dad's business became successful and the Dynasty family (Nicki and her dad. She's an only child and her mom died when she was 2.) made a fortune.

Then in 7th grade I moved to Bayville, which was two hours away from my old town. I attended Bayville middle school for 8th grade with no friends and plenty of enemies, all because of my musical abilities. The kids there bullied me because I was so musically talented. Geez it's not my fault they suck at music. They called me 'music freak' and other names. Everyone use to prank me all the time. One time they filled my locker with rubber instruments that fell out when I opened it. The girls use to hide my clothes when I took a shower after gym class. It only got worse from there.

So when I moved to Brewster I never told anyone about my other musical abilities. (Although I almost told Zander) I did tell them I could play the bass because music was a part of my life and it was one of the newest instruments I learned to play therefore I didn't advance as far as I did in other instruments.

So now, due to my "lack" of musical talent I suffer alone yet again, but this time its worst. This time I can't call Jason or Nicki because we lost contact after I transferred to Brewster. I swear the universe hates me.

**Ok so chapter 4! Sorry if it's a little choppy, I had a little trouble with it. I'm not good at writing about bullying because I use to go to a school that had only 10 kids in the entire school, so we were all family and at the school I go to now everyone is really nice. **

** So HELP! Next chapter is going to be about Molly tormenting Stevie at school. I need help with that! Again, I'm not good at writing about bullying! I NEED HELP! I know bullying is wrong and everything but I need it for the next chapter **


	5. Chapter 5 -Couldnt fit the whole title

**Ok, thank you everyone who followed/favorite/reviewed! I really have nothing else to say….. So yeah**

** Reviewers: **

**misscakerella- thanks for your input! I will try to cut down on Author notes. The last chapter had a lot because I had a hard time with it. **

** HTRobsessed- thanks I love your reviews! Ok as for your ideas I loved them! They were pretty close to what I had in mind. 1) I am going to keep Stevie a tough girl, but I'm going to have her ignore Molly instead of retaliating. 2) I am going to have Stevie go back to her old school, and I'm going to make Jay her guy best friend, who G5 will think is her boyfriend but he won't be. 3) I will try to make Zander jealous of Jay. Thanks for your review! You're coolawesome. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own **

Chapter 5- An average day in a depressing life of Stevie (Stevie's POV)

**One month later….**

_Beep, beep, beep!_

I let out a groan before hitting the snooze button. _ Another day of torture. _I think as I get ready for school. I wear my usual black oversized hoodie that use to belong to my brother and some random jeans I pull out of my closet. I run over to my dresser and grab my locket and slip it on, letting it show as usual.

I open my locket and stare at the two photos before smiling and remembering when my life use to be so full of fun and happiness. I quickly snap back to reality and let out a sad sigh. I wish I could go back to when my life wasn't miserable.

Ever since I was kicked out of Gravity 5 Molly has made it her personal mission to make my life as miserable as possible. Now it's social suicide to be seen with me unless you're tormenting me. Awww I'm special! *note the sarcasm*

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab an apple. I take a quick bite before running over to the door and grabbing my backpack and head off to school. On the way to school I listen to music, finish eating my apple and think about what my life is like now.

At first the Band tried to contact me and tell me how sorry they were. They called and texted, but they never spoke to me at school or when Molly was around. So I refused to answer any of them.

Over time I changed as well. For one, I'm practically mute and I never smile or laugh or show any sign of happiness. (Not that there is anything to be happy about.) I have stopped fighting back and let Molly say what she wants. Now I just ignore her. What else can I do? I have no one there to support me in my fights, I'm all alone. If I fight back she just makes my life even more miserable; no one is there to stick up for me or back up what I say. After a while it just gets plain exhausting so I just ignore her.

I snap out of my thoughts as I walk through the front door of Brewster, my torture cell. _Just get through the day. _I chant in my head as I walk down the halls towards my locker.

As usual Molly is next to Zander at his locker (Now I really wish we weren't locker neighbors.) _Yippee! She's here to torment me, how fun! _I think sarcastically as a approach my locker.

I pull my head phones out of my ears because last time I didn't do that she ripped them out and shouted "HEY! LOSER! I'M TALKING TO YOU SO LISTEN!" I swear I heard a ringing noise for the rest of the day.

I quickly enter my combination into my lock, and open my locker to grab my books.I try to cut down the time I have to deal with Molly which means, moving quickly and grabbing all my books for the rest of the day so I don't have to return to my locker in-between classes, since she will be there with Zander.

"Hey, Loserberry! What a cute outfit! Where did you get it? Oh, was it at that store, Zero-Fashion-Sense or that website ?" Asked Molly.

_Here we go again. _I think as I ignore Molly and continue grabbing books out of my locker.

"Awww is little Loserberry too stupid to talk? Here's a hint, move your mouth and tongue at the same time." Molly says slowly as if talking to a 4 year old.

_Just get through the day. _I continue chanting in my head as I close my locker and head off to class. Thankfully, my morning classes don't include Molly; however they include Zander.

After I get through all of my morning classes I head to my locker to grab a sack lunch that I packed in my backpack the night before. I gave up eating in the cafeteria because every time I do some sort of food gets dumped on me, so now I eat in outside under a tree.

After lunch I hate four more classes before school ends, three of them include Molly, and two out of those three include the whole band. During those torturous classes, Molly adds snide remarks to everything I do, whether it is answering a question correctly, or even sitting in the "wrong" chair. It's seriously annoying.

Thankfully one of those three classes includes study hall. During study hall I hide away in the library to avoid Molly. She doesn't come looking for me since she has band practice during study hall. So it is the only decent part of my day.

However, today was different. I was running a little late, so as I walked past the band room towards the library, I heard voices.

"Seriously! How did she even get into the band?! She is talentless!" Well that voice was obviously Molly.

"She wasn't that bad. She pretty good at playing the bass, and she was the one who started the band." After hearing that I paused by the door, turns out Nelson was the one who said that.

I took a quick peek in the band room. I saw Molly red with anger as she glared at Nelson. They were the only two in the room.

"Don't say that! Just play your keyboard and keep your mouth shut! Don't stick up for her! She is a talentless nobody!"

"But-" Nelson tried, but was cut off by Molly.

"No buts! Just don't ever bring it up again or you will regret it!" Molly threatened with a hate filled glare.

Nelson remained quiet. I couldn't help but smile. He stood up for me! I decided that later on today to call him. I silently walked toward the library.

After study hall I went to my locker to put away my books because I finished all of my homework. Oh what a surprise, Molly was there. I don't know if I was glad that she was too busy making out with Zander to bug me or jealous. So I ignored my emotions and quickly putting away my books and leaving school before she could say anything.

When I got home I grabbed a Dr. Pepper from the fridge before making my way up the stairs to my room. I pulled out my phone and stared at it for a minute, before going to my contacts and calling Nelson.

_Ring…. Ring…._

"Stevie?" asked Nelson in a hope filled voice.

"Hey Nelly" I answered confirming his unasked question

"Stevie! I am so sorry for what we put you through! I didn't-" Nelson started apologizing, but I cut him off

"I know. Look Nelly, I forgive you. But only you." I told him.

"What? Why?" He asked in a confused voice.

"Because as I was going to the library I overheard what you told Molly. I'm glad you stuck up for me so you earned my forgiveness. But don't tell the others because they have to earn my forgiveness on their own." I answered.

"Oh so… Are we cool?" he asked

"Yeah. We're cool"

After that was all cleared up we just caught up on what has been happening. We decided that we didn't want Nelson to get in trouble so we won't speak to each other at school. Who knows what Molly could do to him? We talked about everything and nothing. It felt nice to be friends again.

That night I went to bed happy that I had a friend again.

** Chapter 5! That was a surprisingly longer than I planned. Well tell me what you think. I really needed Nelson and Stevie to make up. Don't worry this is a Zevie story! It's just important for future chapters. Let me know if I make any errors! Ugh I just want to speed this story along, because I can't wait to bring Stevie's past into this! But I don't want to make the story choppy and confusing! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**- Kay**


	6. Chapter 6 Call from the past

**I really don't have anything to say…. So yeah.**

** Reviews:**

** HTRobsessed- I will try to fit in a chapter where Zander makes some effort to get Stevie to forgive him. Other than that Zander and the rest of G5 (minus Molly) call and text Stevie trying to get her to forgive them. I mentioned it in one chapter, but I will try to add in a chapter about G5 and Zander making some effort. Thanks for reviewing! **

Chapter 6- Call from the past (Stevie's POV)

My life has been better since Nelly and I made up. I get to talk to him after school or text him during lunch. So life at school is a little more bearable. However today is just terrible!

This morning my alarm clock didn't go off so I had to sprint to school, I didn't even grab an apple for breakfast. Then it turns out Molly was in an extra snippety mode. Nelson had his phone taken away for playing Furious Pigeons instead of cleaning his room so I couldn't text to him at lunch. I forgot to pack a lunch the night before so I didn't get to eat at all. Seriously, today has been awful so far.

After lunch (I'm starving!) I went to my locker to grab my books, and then I went to history class. Ugh, it was one of the classes I had with Molly and Gravity 5. I walked into the classroom and sat down in my seat.

"Ok, class! POP QUIZ!" says Mr. Smith, the history teacher.

I let out a small groan along with the rest of the class. Mr. Smith walks down the aisles handing out a paper. I looked down at the paper, and suppressed a smile. It was stuff I knew! _ Maybe today will get better._ I thought optimistically as I handed my quiz in.

Then the universe decided to prove me wrong, because as soon as I thought that my phone started going off. I forgot to put it on vibrate! It's dead silent in the room except for my phone blasting my ringtone.

"_So, thank you for showing me,_

_ That best friends can't be trusted,_

_ And thank you for lying to me,_

_ Your friendship,_

_The good times we had,_

_You can have them back" **(A/N Stevie's Ringtone- its Thank you by Simple Plan)**_

Oh my gosh! I ran over to my backpack searching for my phone. _WHERE DID I PUT IT?!_ I thought frantically as I searched for my phone.

"Miss Baskara, if that is your phone I would like you to come up to the front and answer it. Please put it on speaker." _Sometimes I hate Mr. Smith's policy; it's like reading your texts out loud to the class. _

I let out a sigh and brought my phone up to the front. I looked down at the screen. I didn't recognize the phone number that was on the screen.

I hit answer and then the speaker button.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly, the whole class was listening intently.

"Hello. Is this Stevanna Baskara?" Asked a vaguely familiarly voice asked politely.

"Yeeeaahhh….." I said hesitantly, before continuing "Who is th-"

"OH MY GOSH! STEVIE! YOU ARE SO HARD TO GET A HOLD OF! I CALLED LIKE TWENTY OTHER NUMBERS!" squealed the person on other end.

Suddenly I recognized the voice. "Nicki?!"

"YEAH!" she answered before squealing again; she's worse than Kacey.

The history class just looked confused. _Wow! I haven't spoken to Nicki in forever! _My thoughts are cut off by said person.

"How have you been? What are you doing? OH MY GOSH! I SHOULD GET JAY!" Nicki says before squealing again. Ugh she gonna make the whole class deaf, well except for me; I'm used to it.

"Wait! Don't get him!" I say frantically. The last thing I need is for him to call me Princess in front of the class; they could get the wrong idea.

"What? Why?" asks a very confused Nicki.

"Well. Hmmmmm….. Let's see here. I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF HISTORY CLASS AND YOU'RE ON SPEAKER!" I answer.

At first I don't hear an answer from Nicki. I don't know whether to be worried or relieved. After a few seconds of awkward silence….

"HI STEVIE'S HISTORY CLASS!" Squeals Nicki, causing me to drop my phone.

_Oh. My. Gosh. _ I think as I quickly catch the phone before it hits the ground. The class stares at me in shock; which could be either from how fast my reflexes are (I love my phone) or how peppy Nicki is.

"Ok, Nicki I will call you back later." I say trying to end the conversations because Mr. Smith is giving me the evil eye.

"KK! Then I can get Jay! Bye Stevie!" she answers.

I quickly hang up the phone and let out a sigh of relief. I love Nicki (in a sisterly way) but sometimes she can be a little much. I look around the class. _I think she broke them. _I think as I look at their shocked faces.

**RINGGGG! **

Saved by the bell. Run over to my desk, grab my backpack, and sprint out of the room. Thankfully, I have study hall next, which is the last class of the day. So I quickly hide away in the library.

_Wow! Leave it to Nicki to do something like that! Poor history class; they are probably deaf._ I laugh at that thought.

As soon as study hall is over I head to my locker; ignoring all the whispers.

"Stevie! Hun, who was that in history class? Asks Molly in a fake sweet voice that she uses to get what she wants.

I thought about just ignoring her but decided against it.

"Nicki." I answered in a '_duh'_ tone, before continuing. "Geez, Molly I knew you were an airhead but now I realize, that's an insult to airheads"

Molly stares at me with her mouth open like a fish. I smirk at her, slam my locker, turn on my heel, and walk out of school. (Like a boss)

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." I call over my shoulder.

I start walking home. On the way I realize two things; one: I can finally talk to my old friends! Two: I stood up to Molly because I knew that I had Nicki and Jay backing me up even if they didn't know what was going on.

As soon as I make it home, I ran up to my room. I pull out my phone and went to recent calls; I select Nicki's number.

_Ring….. Ring…._

**A slight cliffhanger. Don't hate me! I will update tomorrow as soon as I can. Please review! Let me know if I make any errors! **

**-Kay**


	7. Chapter 7 author's note- sorry

**sorry everyone. I'm going camping till Sunday so I won't be able to update till around Monday or so. As promised I Will write a little about something that has happened in my life so you are not oNly reading an author's note. So if any of you are interested. **

**Once I was talking to my friend Stephen with my twin brother Derek. Derek is 4 minutes older by the way. Well anyway I thought we were having an ordinary conversation until Stephen shouts "Stop it!"**

**"Stop what?" I asked**

**"Stop finishing each other's sentences! It's driving me crazy!" He responded**

**Turns out Derek and I were finishing each other's sentence without knowing it. Hahaha weird twin moment. **


	8. Real Chapter 7

**Guess whose back! It tis I, The author of this story/Unknown4499/Kay/A secret unicorn in disguise, JK! Hello, people who actually care about this story! Awesome people like HTRobsessed who has reviewed almost if not every chapter! I am back from camping with my super awesome and adorable cousins! I planned on updating Sunday but I didn't have the energy to write the next chapter, and I was busy but not anymore!**

**Reviewers:**

** HTRobsessed- My response to your chapter 6 review is- I loved that part too! And I made Jay and Nicki up. My response to your reviews for chapter 7- my brother and I have talked at the same time. And I did notice that your reviews were misspelled and missing some words although it took me a little while, I still could understand them. And since you're not use to English it is totally understandable! I still look forward to your reviews!**

** Animalfriendship- Thanks for the review! You're so sweet! **

**Anyway! On with the story!**

Chapter 7- the plan

_Ring… Ring…_

_ "_Hey!" Nicki answered in her usual peppy voice.

"Hey! Nicki, it's me!" I responded

I was so happy to be able to talk to her again. I missed her so much! Back when I went to Polk everything was great. No one judged by what you wore or how rich you were; they judged people by their personality and kindness. It was way different than Brewster.

"So, what's up? How is life? What's school like?" Nicki started firing off questions.

"Oh nothing much; life's ok…" I answered hesitantly; I hoped she couldn't tell something was wrong…. Something like, everyone shunning me.

"Ok. What's wrong?" she stated; dang, she can always read me too well.

"Nothing." I tried again.

"Stevie. Seriously, what's wrong?" _Darn it._ She didn't fall for it.

"Fine. It's school."

"What about school? Is someone bullying you?" Nicki asked in a worried tone.

"Sorta…. It's kinda like what happened in Bayville, but the opposite. Music is very popular at Brewster and everyone thinks I can_ only_ play the bass, because I was worried that something like Bayville would happen again. But you know I can't give up music, and I only learned to play the bass after 8th grade so I wasn't that good at it. Then the queen bee of the school doesn't like me and makes it her personal mission to torture me. I'm an outcast, although I managed to make one friend, but we only talk or text over the phone and never speak in public so he doesn't get ruined. All in all, I'm in social Siberia… again." I told her a little shortened version of what had happened.

I have to be careful not to name names because Nicki's family is super rich and important. Her father owns and runs Dynasty records, a famous recording studio. I can't tell Nicki who was bullying me or anything. Knowing Nicki she would tell her father, who would make sure Gravity 5 never reaches fame. Trust me, Big D (Mr. Dynasty/Nicki's dad) knows everyone. I don't want to ruin Nelly's chance at fame and fortune, and even though they kicked me out of the band I still couldn't do that to them.

"Who did the queen bee? I want names Steves!" Nicki ordered.

"Nobody. Don't worry about it; I'm fine." As I answered I knew she was rolling her eyes at me.

"Anyway can you give me Jay's number?" I quickly asked, trying to change the subject.

Thankfully it worked Nicki gave me his number and updated me on what was going on back in my hometown, Lakeville. Turns out she is currently dating some guy named Mark; I didn't know him because he started attending Polk after I left. Jay still hasn't asked Layla out yet; he has had a crush on her since fifth grade. Layla likes him too, but he doesn't know that, even though it is really obvious. Dillon, my first ex who cheated on me, started dating Britney, the snobby rich girl that no one really likes.

She told me that I could still get a record deal with Dynasty records anytime I want. Here's the thing, Big D thinks I am a great singer and wants me to sign a record deal with him, but I don't want to. I mean I want to get famous and all, but I want to know I'm good enough. As soon as another record label asks me to sign a record deal with them I will decline and accept Big D's offer. I have to know that I am good enough; I don't want it to be because I'm friends with Nicki or anything like that. Nicki and Big D know this but aren't allowed to interfere anyway, shape, or form. Big D can't suggest me to any of his friends. I will earn fame and fortune. Now if I was still apart of Gravity 5 I would have accepted the offer; I would have wanted the band to succeed. But I'm not anymore so it doesn't matter.

I talked to Nicki about school and what I have to deal with every day. I was careful not to name names, and I didn't tell her about how I was kicked out of Gravity 5. Then all of a sudden she started squealing, causing me to cover my ears with my hands.

"What?" I asked in a somewhat annoyed voice, as I removed my hands.

"IDEA ALERT!" she shouted/squealed into the phone. _Uh Oh!_

"What's your idea?" I asked hesitantly, because last time I ended up in a chicken suit, long story.

"You should move back to Lakeville! You could totally stay with me!" She squealed; I could hear her jumping up and down on her bed.

I thought about it. I missed everyone back at Polk, although I didn't want to deal with Dillon again, but still it was a good idea. My parents completely trusted Big D, and I'm 16, almost 17. The Dynasty's had a huge mansion, so space wouldn't be a problem. I also wouldn't have to deal with Molly every day!

"That sounds awesome!" I shouted into the phone.

"Yeah, I totally sure our parents would agree!" Nicki answered.

We started planning it out. If we got both of our parents' permission I could move back during winter break, which was coming up. Then over winter break I could adjust and everything. Now all we needed to do was talk to our parents; we decided to ask them when they were in a good mood.

After talking and planning with Nicki for a long time, I decided to go to bed. I told her I would call her back as soon as I got my parents answer. That night I went to sleep with a huge smile on my face. If this worked out life would get a lot better.

**Please review! - Kay**


	9. Chapter 8- Permission, Jay, Zander

**Ok, so I have been slightly MIA. Sorry! Anyway I am update right now because I'm sick and get to stay home from school. Reasons I have not updated- My dad went to the hospital (he's ok though), school orientation, then school started. Well anyway I will try to update a lot today since I'm home. Here's a long chapter for everyone. **

**Reviewers:**

** HTRobsessed- I just loved your review! I am sorry that you hurt your leg, get well fellow Unicorn! Oh if you are a unicorn then you must be part of the secret agency of secret unicorns of secrecy. Sorry I ate a cookie so I'm kinda hyper! :P**

** MysteryWriter12345- that is an awesome user name. Ok, I'm updating!**

** Mermaid Lover- I loved your review! And you got the question right. Polk is from Ned's Declassified school survival guide. I love that show too! Well since you were the first person to get the answer correct, you can have your own character in a future chapter. I need info like: Name, Gender, Looks, Personality, Friend or Enemy of Stevie, and any other info. **

** Wow that was long….. well anyway ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 8- Permission, Jay, Zander (Stevie's POV)**

**Next day- Friday**

The next morning I woke up, jumped out of bed and slipped on my usual outfit (random jeans, random shirt, black hoodie, and my locket). I wanted to have enough time to ask my parents for permission to move in with Nicki. As soon as I was done I ran down the stairs. Surprisingly, I had a lot time to spare. As I walked into the kitchen I could already tell my parents were in a good mood, because my mom actually made breakfast. I sat down across from my parents and scooped some food onto my plate. After eating a couple bites I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Ummmmm… I got in contact with Nicki." I stated as my parents stopped what they were doing to listen to me.

"Really? Oh, honey that's great." My mom answered.

"Yeah….. she… umm… told me I could… ummm…. stay with her and her father" I told them, I was worried they would say no.

"Really?" my dad asked.

"Yeah…. I told her a little about what was going on at school. She just needs to ask her dad for permission and then I could move to her place over winter break. I could start going back to Polk and everything. So….Can I?" I asked worriedly.

"Well I think it is a wonderful idea, and if it doesn't work we could just have you come home. And with everything going on with school I think it would be good for you." My mom answered. _One down, one to go. _I thought happily.

"Well…. I have to agree with your mother. Your sixteen almost seventeen, I think you're old enough." My dad agreed. _Yes!_

I got up and hugged them both and thanked them over and over. I sat back down and finished breakfast quickly so I wouldn't be late for school. On the way to school I was beyond happy; I practically skipped to school! All I needed now was Big D's permission, and he loved me so I don't think it would be a problem.

At school Molly was at Zander's locker as usual; that got my happiness to go down a little. I quietly went to my locker, although I couldn't keep a smile off my face.

"What are you so happy about?" Molly asked suspiciously; she probably was trying to find a way to get rid of whatever made me happy.

"Nothing." I answered innocently, as I quickly got out of there as soon as possible.

For the rest of the day Molly watched my suspiciously. I seriously couldn't stop smiling, which I haven't done in forever. Wow that sad now that I think about it. By the end of the day I decided to skip going to my locker altogether because Molly was giving me the creeps, and I really didn't want to go through an interrogation.

After school I ran up to my bedroom to call Nicki. _Ring…. Ring…. Ring…_

"Stevie!" Nicki squealed into the phone.

"Nicki!" I mimicked her.

"Guess what?!" she asked, but didn't wait for me to answer. "MY DAD SAID YES!"

"ME TOO!" I answered.

I jumped off my bed and did my happy dance. I took dancing lessons for 7 years. (The whole time I was at Polk) I was pretty good at dancing; another thing that no one at Brewster knew about me.

"So, Jay and I will pick you up on the last day before winter break!" Nicki explained.

"Ok! Thank goodness, that way I will miss the Snowflake Ball!" As soon as those words left my mouth I wanted to take them back.

I really didn't want to go the Ball, but if Nicki knew there was no way to avoid it.

"A BALL! STEVIE! YOU HAVE TO GO!" Nicki shouted.

"No. I don't want to go!" I argued.

"NO! YOU ARE GOING! END OF STORY!" Nicki ordered.

I let out a sigh. There was no way around this so might as well bargain as much as I could.

"Fine. BUT no short or super flashy dresses. I want a small amount make-up. The heels can't be more than 4 inches. No pink or yellow. I would prefer black, blue or red." I answered

"Deal!" Nicki answered immediately, she was probably afraid I would back out. or add more restrictions.

"Fine let's go over the details later. I want to call Jay and tell him the news!"

"Kk! Bye!" Nicki answered before hanging up.

I quickly called Jay. I missed him so much. A lot of people use to think that we were dating or had crushes on each other, but we were just friends. Like brother and sister. _Ring….. Ring…. Ring….. Ring…._

"Hello?" answered a familiar voice.

"Hello. Is this Jason Johnson?" I asked in a fake British accent and pitched my voice an octave higher; I decided to mess with him.

"Yes…. Who is this?" He asked.

"My name is Sally Morrison. I am part of the secret agency of secret unicorns of secrecy. It has come to my attention that you are a fellow unicorn." I answered seriously, while inside I was dying of laughter. **(A/N- if you read the author note thingys at the beginning of this chapter and last chapter or you are HTRobsessed, you would understand how I came up with this, but it's not necessary.)**

"What?" Jay asked, his voice laced with confusion.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I started laughing my head off. It took a few minutes for me to calm down. Surprisingly Jay hadn't hung up.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it!" I laughed a little more before continuing "Hey, Jay. It's me, Stevie!"

** "**Stevie?!" Jay shouted.

"Yep." I answered popping the 'P'.

"Wow. Well… what's up"

"Oh nothing much….. I moving back to Lakeville during winter break and will be staying with Nicki." I answered nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!" Jay asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm moving during winter break. We already got it Okayed with our parents." I answered.

"Awesome! I can't wait to see you again, Princess." I rolled my eyes at the nick name.

I was about to answer but I heard a tapping on my window. I decided to go check it out.

"Hey Jay. I got to go right now but we can talk later ok?" I asked, trying to end the conversation so I could go see what the tapping noise was.

"Okay, Princess. Call you later." He answered.

** (This next part is to HTRobsessed, she wanted Zander to make an effort and try and get Stevie to forgive him)**

I quickly hung up my phone and ran over to the window. I threw back the curtains and pulled up the blinds. I was surprised at what I saw. Zander had his window open and was throwing little BBs (Zander has a lot of BB guns, so I doubt he will run out of ammo) at my window. As soon as he saw me he stopped throwing BBs and grabbed his white board. "Can we please talk!" was written on it in Zander neat handwriting. In response I just closed the blinds. As soon as I did that Zander started throwing BBs again. I let out an exasperated sigh; I knew he won't stop till I talked to him. I decided to go on my phone and listen to music to drown out the annoying tapping on my window. Sadly Zander knows me to well so he started calling my phone over and over again. Well I guess he is good at multitasking.

I let out a suppressed groan and walked over to my bed. I decided to answer his call instead of using the white boards.

**(Stevie, **Zander**)**

** "What do you want?"**

"Look I just want to tell you that I am sorry"

**"Zander, I know you're sorry but you haven't earned my forgiveness. 'Sorry' isn't going to fix all the damage you have done. You along with the rest of Gravity 5 follow Molly like a lap dog. I don't think I can deal with you guys right now."**

** "**Please Stevie. We miss you and we're sorry."

**"Like I said before 'sorry' doesn't fix all the damage. Bye Zander."**

I quickly hung up before he could answer. I cried for a little while before reminding myself that I don't need them and that they don't deserve my tears. They don't care about what I go through every day. I just can't wait to move, maybe then they will realize what they lost.

** Ok so not my best work, but tell me what you think! Please review. **


	10. Chapter 9- last week of school

**IMPORTANT! Ok, this chapter takes place at the last week of school before Stevie leaves. On Friday afternoon is the Snowflake Ball and then on Saturday Stevie leaves Brewster. **

**Reviews-**

**HTRobsessed- Sorry I exposed the secret! Thanks for the review! You're so sweet! You finally got an FF account I see! Hope you start writing too!**

**Chapter 9- Last week of school (Stevie POV)**

It was Sunday afternoon when a package arrived; turns out it was from Nicki. She had sent five sets of clothes; apparently she wants me to look awesome for the last week of school. Ever since I had been kicked out of Gravity 5 I wore gym shorts or random jeans and my oversized black hoodie. Anyway, I decided to go along with Nicki's plan, because I want to leave Brewster with a 'BANG'. For the last week of school I am not going to let Molly push me around; I am not going to just ignore her, I am going to fight back.

Then on Friday Nicki and Jay would come over. Nicki will get me ready for the Snowflake ball and Jay would go with me.

**Monday**

I decided to wake up extra early so I would have time to get dressed into whatever Nicki had packed for me. I quickly opened the Monday package. **(A/N- Nicki sent a huge box that contained 5 smaller packages, one package for every day.) **Inside the Monday package was a skin tight gray long-sleeve shirt, dark washed skinny jeans, new combat boots, a gray beanie, and a small box. I quickly got dressed and then opened the small box. Inside were owl earrings, an owl necklace and an owl charm bracelet; all of the jewelry were a silver-gray color. Next to the jewelry there was some mascara and eyeliner with a note attached to it. The note read: "_Please use the eyeliner and mascara every day for the rest of week – Nicki." _I rolled my eyes at the note; of course Nicki would want me to wear makeup. I threw on the jewelry, brushed my hair and quickly applied the makeup. I looked myself once over in the mirror and I actually looked really pretty.

I grabbed an apple and my backpack and ran out the door. I walked to school with my headphones in blasting Believe in Me by Demi Lovato. As I walked through doors into Brewster everyone turned and stared at me, probably because of the clothes Nicki had me wear. Anyway, I was about to remove my headphone so Molly wouldn't yell in my ear but decided against it. I made my way to my locker and 'behold, there was Molly in all her awfulness'. She was with Zander at his locker. I ignored her and continued listening to my music. As I opened my locker I saw Molly reaching to rip my headphones out. My hand shot out and stopped Molly's hand from touching my headphones.

"My headphones are in so I don't have to listen to your annoying voice. So. Do. Not. Touch. My. Headphones." I said in a threating voice as my grip tightened painfully on Molly's hand.

I let go of her hand and slammed my locker. When I turned to face her I almost exploded with laughter. Molly was clutching her hand like I just broke it (I know my own strength. I didn't break it; jeez she is such a drama queen.) with her mouth agape. Clearly she didn't expect me to fight back; well the world is fully of surprises.

For the rest of the day Molly left me alone; she just glared at me. But I just ignored her and enjoyed the rest of my day. _One day down, four more to go._

**Tuesday**

I woke up early again and ran over to my Tuesday package. I quickly opened it; I was curious.

Inside the Tuesday package was a skin tight forest green long-sleeved shirt, black boot-cut jeans, black and green DCs, and another small box. Inside the small box was, golden feather earrings, a golden charm bracelet (it reminded me of the one Zander got me) a forest green hair tie (yes, Nicki chose a matching hair tie) and a note. The note read: _"Please wear your golden locket. Braid your hair to the side and don't forget your makeup. – Nicki". _I got dressed, braided my hair and applied my makeup.

When I arrived at school everyone stared at me again! It was starting to get annoying. I ignored the stares and continued walking to my locker. Yet again Molly was at Zander's locker (I seriously hate being locker neighbors). I decided to leave my headphones off; I wanted to see how Molly would react today.

"Look, I don't know what was up with you yesterday, but this is my school. You are a nobody, a loser…." Molly continued on and on about stuff I really didn't care about, so I tuned out and continued getting my books out of my locker.

"Listen, Molly. I couldn't care less about what you have to say, so save your breath." I snapped, cutting off whatever she was saying.

I walked away not even looking back to see her facial expression. For the rest of the day Molly glared at me and tried to bully me, but I just cut her off and walked away. She was starting to get frustrated. _Two days down, three to go._

**Wednesday**

I woke up early and opened my Wednesday package. Inside was a slightly see-through dark red knit sweater, a black tank top (to go under the sweater) ripped skinny jeans, black high top converse, a black beanie and a small box. Inside the small box were red rose earrings, a black rose necklace, and black and red bangles. I got dressed and ran to school.

Once I got to school, some guys actually approached me and started hitting on me. I shut them up pretty quickly. I was leaving soon, there was no point in dating any of them, and I didn't even like any of them.

I quickly went to my locker. Surprisingly, Molly didn't comment or say anything to me. Instead she decided to play tonsil hockey with Zander. I would rather have her try and fail at verbally hurting me than what she was doing then. I ignored the pain and jealously and walked away.

For the rest of the day Molly didn't say one word to me. She would just use a lot of PDA with Zander to affect me. It did hurt me, but I didn't let it show. Instead I just put on a mask of indifference.

Let just say that was awful, but I made it through the day. And since I didn't show any pain or any other emotion other than indifference, Molly gave up at the end of the day. Thank goodness, it was really starting to get to me. Ok, so I admit it, I still like Zander but he hurt me a lot, so I like him a lot less than I did before Molly came. But sadly my feelings didn't go away entirely, like I had hoped.

_Three days down, two to go._

**Thursday**

That morning, when I opened my package I was surprised at what Nicki had packed. I guess she was trying to get me out of my comfort zone.

Inside the package was a dark purple open shoulder long-sleeved sweater, gray washed skinny jeans, purple converse, and a medium sized box. Inside the box were a hair straightener, sliver hoop earrings, silver bangles, a sliver infinity necklace, and a note. The note read _"time to get out of your comfort zone. Please straighten your hair. - Nicki. _Wow I had been right, about the whole comfort zone thing. I quickly got dressed and straightened my usually messy curly hair.

I made my way to school slower than usual, because of two reasons. One, because of what I was wearing, two, because I didn't feel like dealing with Molly. Thankfully when I made it to school, Molly and Zander weren't at his locker. One disaster avoided. Thankfully I didn't have to deal with Molly or Gravity 5 until after lunch.

Sadly, that day the library was shut down because some idiots placed a stink bomb in there and now the whole place smelled like rotten eggs, so that day I had to eat in the cafeteria instead of the library.

I slowly made my way to the cafeteria, and when I got there all eyes were on me, one, because I never eat in the cafeteria, and two, because of my outfit. I rolled my eyes and sat down in the back of the cafeteria. To my surprise I realized that I had sat down at the old Gravity 5 table. Molly painted and moved a table to the center of the cafeteria when I was kicked out.

During lunch some guys tried to hit on me again, but I put them in their place quickly. I had to threaten a couple of them to leave because they were so persistent. When lunch ended I practically sprinted out of there. I was so sick of everyone staring at me, it gave me the creeps.

After lunch I had classes with Gravity 5 and Molly. I guess Molly decided to torture me then since she couldn't this morning. In one class she took my spot in the back of the class room, and in another she stuck her leg out to trip me. So I discreetly kicked her in the leg. Hard. Molly let out a yelp of pain, but was ignored. She sent me a glare but I just smirked in return.

Finally the day ended and I ran out of school. _Four days down, one to go._

**Friday**

Finally it was the last day of school! Nicki and Jay were coming after school to pick me up! I couldn't wait.

I quickly opened my package. Inside there was a tight shimmery, glittery, sparkly, royal blue tank top, a tight cropped black leather jacket, black super skinny jeans, black high heeled boots that went mid-calf, and a small box. Inside the box were a smokey eye shadow, a dark blue crescent moon necklace and earrings, black and blue bangles, and a note. The note read _"Go out with a bang! This outfit is deadly and chic! Knock 'em dead! See you soon! –Nicki". _I smiled and quickly got dressed. I put on my jewelry and did my makeup. The smokey eye shadow made my eyes pop. All in all I looked beautiful and deadly.

I walked into school with a confident air around me. I am going to show Molly what Baskara's were made of. As I approached my locker, I saw Molly gawk at my outfit, which made her pink dress look dull and unfashionable. Molly slowly composed herself and a cruel smile graced her face. She opened her mouth to make a snide remark, but I cut her off with a glare. Molly flinched and quickly closed her mouth; I scared the heck out of her. Zander just stood there, staring at me like an idiot.

Sadly Molly gained enough confidence to make a snide comment, "Ewww, Loserberry! What are you wear-"

She didn't get to finish because I cut her off, "Molly I really don't care what you think. You may be entitled to your opinion, but I really don't care. So just shut up."

I slammed my locker and walked away, the confident air around me not the least bit smaller.

During lunch I ate in the cafeteria, even though the stink bomb smell had cleared out of the library. A bunch of guys started flirting with me, but I just glared in response; which was enough to scare them away.

For the rest of the day Molly would try to make rude remarks or comments but I would just cut her off and insult her. When she tried to trip me I kicked her in the ankle really hard and when she would glare at me I would send her and icy glare that she would cringe or cower from.

Finally school ended. During my study hall I dropped off all of my school books with Mr. March. I walked to my locker and apparently Molly can't take a hint, because there she was. I stopped at my locker to clear it out.

"Loserberry! I can't wait to see you at the dance! Oh… Wait, you don't have a date. I mean who would ask a hideous person like you. I mean you're untalented, ugly, and a loser. It's no wonder you don't have any friends." Molly remarked cruelly.

"Molly. Let's clear up a few things. I am going to the dance. I don't care what you say. You are just insecure and pathetic. I am talented and I have friends, you don't know everything about me. In fact everyone at this school barley knows anything about me." I glared at her before continuing " You are sad. You bully others to make you feel better about yourself. You think everyone cares about you. Well news flash the world doesn't revolve around you and be carefully because Karma is a pain in the butt."

"Why you little-" Molly started but was cut off by Kacey.

"Molly! There is a new car out in the front and a super-hot guy there. You have to see." Kacey all but screamed.

Right then my phone went off. It was a text from Jay. It said _"We are here. Come out ASAP. Some girls are creeping me out."_ I quickly pieced it together. That "super-hot" guy Kacey just talked about was Jay!

**So yeah I'm going to end there. Please don't kill me! I know cliffhangers suck but I couldn't help myself! Ok here's the deal if I get 5 reviews by the end of today I will update today.** **But if today ends and I don't get 5 reviews you will have to wait because today is the only day I can update. Tomorrow I go back to school.**


	11. Chapter 10- Getting ready for the Ball

**Well you guys made it to four reviews, which, since I am in a good mood, is enough. **

**Reviews-**

**Chelsea Hill- Thanks.**

**HTRobsessed- Your review mad me so happy. You are the main reason I am update right now. I love your reviews! **

**Idk- thanks, and I am updating today.**

**HTRisAwesome- Thanks.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own (I add a disclaimer every 5 chapters)**

**Chapter 10- getting ready for the Ball**

As soon as I figured out that Kacey was talking about Jay I shut my locker and headed for the door. The last thing I need is for Molly to corrupt him, although I don't think that is possible. Molly, Kacey, and Zander were right behind me. As I opened the door I could barely contain my excitement. I haven't seen Jay since seventh grade! Although we managed to keep in contact up until I moved to Brewster.

I walked out Brewster and was surprised at what I saw. Jay was there leaning against the hood of his red mustang. Jay had seriously filled out over the years, his hair was messy in all the right places and his eyes were still that startling emerald green color. So yes to any girl he was super-hot, but to me he was still my brother in everything but blood. He was still that silly boy that I could beat at tackle charades, the same boy who use to be all geeky in fifth grade, with his braces, thick glasses, and bad acne. Even now he is my best friend/brother.

Right now, he looked a little uncomfortable, probably because all the guys were glaring at him and all the girls were gawking at him. I almost started laughing; Jay had always been oblivious or uncomfortable around girls. I guess some things never change.

Behind me I heard Molly gasp; Jay could be a model. Anyway I started down the steps, and Jay looked up at me. As soon as he saw me a huge smile graced his features; I am sure I had a similar smile as well.

Jay pushed himself off of the hood of the car (all the girls stood straighter and fixed their hair) and I jumped the last stair, ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. Everyone let out a gasp; they didn't expect me to be friends with him, in fact I am pretty sure they thought I didn't have any friends once I was kicked out of Gravity 5.

"Hey, Stevie! I missed you!" Jay said with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"I missed you too!" I replied with a similar smile.

I quickly motioned for us to get in the car and head home because I didn't want to go through any questioning or harassment from Molly. Jay understood and we both got in the car and drove away. But as we were exiting the parking lot I looked in the rearview mirror. I saw Molly standing there with her mouth open and her eyes were bulging out. Then I next to Molly I saw Zander standing there and he looked….Jealous? No, he has no reason to be jealous, I must have imagined it.

It was a super short drive home since I lived so close to the school. Jay pulled up into my drive way and we walked into the house.

As soon as I walked through the door way I was attacked. Nicki seemed to have jumped out of nowhere and engulfed me in a killer hug, squealing the whole time.

"Nicki… can't…. breathe…." I gasped out, Jay started laughing like crazy, jeez isn't he loving.

"Oh I'm sorry! I just missed you SO MUCH!" Nicki said loosening her hug, by just a little.

"I missed you too! Now it will be just like old times!" I answered happily.

Nicki finally released me from my hug and I bent over gasping for air. Jay was still on the couch laughing his head off. Apparently, me getting attacked by Nicki is amusing to him.

"GROUP HUG!" Nicki squealed, and as soon as those words left her mouth she grabbed Jay and I and squished us.

After we finished hugging and catching up, and even though Nicki and Jay questioned me on who was bullying me, I was careful not to say any names. We talked for about an hour and then decided to kill some time until the Ball by watching TV. After an hour of watching TV Nicki jumped up and started dragging me to my room.

"Nicki! I was watching American Ninja Warrior! **(A/N- love that show) **What's going on?!" I complained as she dragged me up the stairs and into my room.

"We have two and a half hours until the Snowflake Ball. You have to take a shower and then I need to curl your hair and do your make up and everything!" She said as if it was obvious.

Next thing I know I am shoved into the bathroom with some fancy soap that Nicki insisted that I have to use, something about smelling pretty. I took a long shower and then hopped out and slipped on the bathrobe Nicki dropped off while I was in the shower.

Then Nicki shoved me in a chair and started blow-drying my hair. Once it was dry she started curling it, so it wasn't my usual mess of small curls, but instead it was thicker bouncier curls. Next is makeup, Nicki was careful not to use too much. I wanted a more natural look. So she used a little concealer, eye liner, mascara, and shimmery silver eye shadow, which she said matched my dress. This all took two hours.

Finally I got to see my dress. Nicki handed me a royal blue strapless high low gown, with a sweetheart neckline and silver crystals lining the front. The dress was breathtaking; it hugged me in all the right places and was amazing. Next Nicki paints my nails a sparkly silver color. Then hands me a diamond incrusted bracelet, diamond hoop earrings and a necklace two small royal blue hearts inside a bigger heart made of silver strips. Then Nicki handed me shimmery silver four inch strappy heels.

Finally I looked at my reflection in the mirror and let out a gasp. I looked beautiful **(A/N- I will not use the terms, sexy or hot) **I couldn't believe that was me. I turned to Nicki and hugged her and thanked her over and over.

"You're welcome. Stevie, you look absolutely stunning." Nicki replied.

Then Nicki handed me a bag. She told me that it is a spare change of clothes in case my dress gets ruined by the people who bully me. Then we went down stairs and Jay was standing there in a tux with a royal blue tie. He looks really handsome. (I only see him as a brother!).

"You look amazing. Shall we?" Jay asked extending him arm like a gentleman.

"We shall." I responded and wrapped my arm around his.

When we reached the car, he opened the door for me. He is such a gentleman, all thanks to Nicki and I. When we were little we use to tell him to be a gentleman and open the doors for us, I guess now it's automatic. Anyway, we reached the school in a few minutes. I took a deep breath and prepared myself. Time for the Snowflake Ball.

**I'm going to end there. I will be MIA again because I have school. Hopefully I can get some time in this week end but there is no grantee. I made the Varsity flag football team, which will take up a lot of my time so no promises on anything**


	12. Chapter 11- Snowflake Ball

**So I got a lot of reviews! So happy! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have school and everything.**

**Reviews:**

**To everyone who reviewed: THANK YOU!**

**Mermaid lover- I will try and fit her in somehow. If there is anything else you want to add about your character please let me know.**

**HTRobsessed- You're awesome! Thanks so much! **

**Some of you wanted this to be SteviexJay story but sorry not gonna happen. I am loyal Zevie fan! Although I didn't start out that way, I looked up HTR fanfics because I wanted to read Zacey fics but then I came across Zevie and then **_**bam! **_**Instant Zevie fan.**

**Chapter 11- Snowflake Ball (Stevie's POV)**

I had butterflies in my stomach as I walked towards Brewster with Jay at my side. I really didn't know what would happen. What if Molly decided to humiliate me in front of Jay? Then he would tell Nicki who was bullying and ruin Gravity 5's chance at fame. Well, then it would be Molly's fault but I still couldn't let that happen. Well, it's now or never. Might as well go out with a bang!

When we entered the gym I gasped. The gym looked amazing. There were lights everywhere, shimmery snowflake cutouts covered the wall and hung from the ceiling, the floor was covered with a sparkly soft blue tarp, and everything just looked like a snowflake wonderland.

I quickly scan the room when we entered, and then my eyes landed on Gravity 5. The boys were wearing tuxes and I have to say they looked handsome_. __Especially Zander. _A stupid part of my brain said. Zander had a pink tie, Kevin had a purple, and Nelly had a green tie, so they matched their dates. Next I saw the girls. Kacey was wearing a purple dress that went a little below the knees, she had natural make up on, her hair was straightened and she had silver jewelry and heels. Grace had a floor length forest green gown, she had natural make up on, her hair was in a curly waterfall braid, and she had golden jewelry and heels. Then there was Molly. Molly was wearing a…. dress? A slightly long shirt? Well, it was a super short hot pink tube dress that went about an inch or two below her gluteus maximus (butt). She had her hair in some weird knot up-do thingy, an outrageous amount of make up on that looked terrible, and she had black jewelry and heels. It wasn't a pretty sight. *_shudder_*

As Jay and I walked down some steps onto the dance floor all the Gravity 5 members turned to look at us. I watched them out of the corner of my eye to see their reactions. Kacey had a look of shock and approval, Grace looked awed, Kevin and Nelson's mouths were hanging open, Zander looked at me weirdly

(Is he jealous? Nah, not possible) and then there was Molly, I almost started laughing because of her expression. She turned an unattractive shade of red, her mouth was hanging open, and she had a look of pure jealousy and hatred.

I discreetly steered an oblivious Jay away from them and over to a table. We engaged in some small talk, until I remembered that I had to tell Nelson about the whole moving thing. I sent him a quick text telling him that I had to talk to him later. Then I pulled Jay onto the dance floor. After a little bit of dancing Jay went to go get us some punch.

As soon as he left _it _happened. Molly walked over to me with Gravity 5 following a little ways a way and she had a look of pure evil etched on her face.

"That's such a pretty dress." Molly said in a sweet-fake- voice.

"Thanks" I replied wearily.

"You should be careful, it would be a shame if something happened to it." Molly remarked.

As soon as those words left her mouth her plastic cup of punch "slipped" out of her fingers, but I was ready. I quickly caught the cup midair without spilling a drop; after all I don't want to see all of Nicki's work to go to waste. All of them stared at me with their mouths hanging open in shock. So I smirked and handed Molly's cup back to her.

"Thanks for the warning." I replied in a sweet innocent voice, before continuing "I need to borrow Nelson." I grabbed Nelson's arm and pulled him away.

After we were a safe distance from the others I let go of his arm.

"Look, Nelly, I am moving tomorrow." I said quickly, before looking around, checking to make sure no one was listening.

"What?!" Nelson shouted, which caused some people to look at us.

"Keep your voice down!" I replied as I glared at him.

"What do you mean you're moving?" He asked in a quite confused voice.

"I am going to move in with an old friend of mine. Don't worry I will be fine. This way I don't have to deal with Molly or anyone." I answered.

He nodded in response. So I told him to leave before Molly came looking for him. After Nelly left Jay came up to me with my punch.

"So anything happen while I was away?" he asked as he took a sip of his punch.

"No, nothing interesting." I lied.

"Let's go dance." I continued as I grabbed his hand to pull him onto the dance floor.

We danced for a long time, until it was almost the end of the night. Then I left Jay to go to the bathroom. On my way to the loo, Molly came up to me again. I have really had enough of her tonight. She didn't say anything, instead she just tossed her punch at me (not the cup, just the punch) but I couldn't catch it, so my dress got ruined.

Molly just smirked triumphantly, so I sent her an icy, angry glare that caused her to take a step back with a terrified expression. I ran out of the gym and over to my locker, where I had dropped the bag of extra clothes, that Nicki gave me, off during one of the songs. I pulled it out of my locker and took off towards the bathroom.

When I entered the bathroom I ran into the handicap stall and changed out of my dress. The outfit Nicki packed for me was a strapless shimmery turquois top, white skinny jeans, and sliver strappy heels. The outfit matched my makeup and jewelry perfectly. As soon as I got dressed I left the bathroom and headed back into the gym.

**While Stevie is in the bathroom (Jay's POV)**

I took a break from dancing after Stevie left. I slowly wandered around, since I had nothing to do. Then all of a sudden a high pitch feedback came out of the speakers that originally had music coming out of them. I turned to look at the DJ in charge of the sound system; he let out a string of not-so-nice words. So I decided to walkover and see if there was any way I could help, after all I was a tech wizard.

"Hey, is everything alright?" I asked the DJ.

"No, man, the sound system is acting up. Even trying to plug in an instrument to play for everyone wouldn't work." He replied in a frustrated tone.

"Can I help? I asked politely.

"Be my guest, but we are going to need someone to distracted the crowd before they turn into a mob." The DJ answered.

After those words left his mouth I saw Stevie enter through a door nearby. Why was she wearing a different outfit? Well, it doesn't matter; I just need her to distract everyone while I try to fix the sound system. So I grabbed her arm and quickly explained what was going on. I don't think she understood much of what I was saying but she understood the main point. I needed her to distract the crowd while I worked on the sound system. I then pushed her onto the stage before she could protest.

** So yeah…. I'm going to stop there… it might be a while before I update. I have been super busy and I am sorry! Please don't kill me! Reviews do encourage me to update sooner! So please review!**

**-Kay**


	13. Chapter 12- Preforming

**Sorry I haven't updated in like forever! First off, I had midterms last week; it was awful. I will be honest; I am a freshman so I am adjusting to high school. I didn't put my age on my profile but whatever. Secondly, I had a football tournament over the weekend. My team won all four games! **

**Reviewers:**

**HTRobsessed: I really love your reviews. They seriously encourage me to write more! Thanks for supporting me throughout my story! Anyway, yes I use to be a Zacey shipper. I seriously read one Zevie, before any Zacey, and I loved it! I am a Zevian!**

**Animalfriendship: Stevie will not be singing a song that expresses her feelings to G5 in this chapter but in later chapters! If you remember, Stevie's ringtone kinda tells G5 how she feels about them. Thanks for being ok with the fact that I have school and I won't be able to update often, I really appreciate that.**

**Lovely199: Please fix your grammar. "It's like rlly annoying and u should b smarter thn tat." Even though you may say no offense it is still slightly offensive. I am trying to update as soon as I can but as I have said in previous chapters, this is my first story and I warned you that I would be a slow updater! So lay off! **_**No offense.**_

**To other reviewers: Thanks for the support!**

**Wow that was a lot! Anyway on with the story!**

**Chapter 12: Preforming (Stevie's POV)**

I am going to murder Jay and hide him in my closet until I can bury him in the backyard! The soon to be murdered friend just pushed me on the stage! I stumbled onto the stage and everyone stared at me. I ignored them and turned to Jay.

"_Jason! _I hissed; using his first name like I do when I am mad. "What the heck?!

He just shrugged and said "Go out with a bang!" Then he put some headsets one and started fixing the sound system.

I turned around and looked ate everyone staring at me. Just my luck, Gravity 5 was up in front. _Yay! _I thought sarcastically.

"Ewww, Loserberry is on stage! Hun, we don't want you to torture us with your horrible bass playing." Molly sneered.

"Molly do you mind shutting up? We all know you are stupid, but seriously do you have any brain cells? So just shut your face, and save yourself the embarrassment" I shot back.

"What are you talking about?" Molly said in a snotty voice; obviously she didn't know the sound system was broken unlike everyone else.

"Idiot." I muttered as I rolled my eyes; then Grace told (_very_ loudly) Molly that the sound system was broken and she turned an ugly color of red.

"So, what are you going to do then? Dance around like a clown." Molly said; finally recovering from her embarrassment.

"No. That's your job." I replied.

"I'm sorry?" Molly said in a disbelieving, spoiled voice.

"Apology not accepted." I replied sweetly, before grabbing her empty juice cup out or her hand.

I then sat Indian style on the stage and started a rhythm. Molly rolled her eyes. I started singing and everyone's eyes practically popped out of the head.

"_I got my ticket for the long way round  
Two bottles of whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow_

It was true, I was leaving tomorrow. BUT I WAS NOT BRINGING WHISKEY! I am a junior for crying out loud!

_What do you say?_

_When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere  
Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

I honestly don't know if they will miss me. I know Nelly will, and well Zander might but I doubt it. He has changed ever since Molly came around.

_When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk  
Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_I got my ticket for the long way round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers  
Its got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you._

The way to Lakeville is amazing! We go through mountains and the views are breathtaking. Then Nicki's house (mansion) is incredible, and he backyard is huge and has a stream in the back.

_When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk  
Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

I looked at Nelly. Poor Nelly, he looked so sad and upset. I am really going to miss him. He is the only one who knew what this song meant. Well other than Jay, but he was off in his own world trying to fix the sound system.

_When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere  
Oh, you're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk  
Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone"_

As I finished singing Molly was fuming and you could almost see the steam coming from her ears. Everyone was completely shocked. No one at Brewster knew I could sing so, yeah, it was kind of a surprise.

Then the whole crowed erupted with cheers. It felt nice to be appreciated after months of loneliness and torture. But I am still leaving tomorrow and nothing is going to stop me.

**Yeah that wasn't my best work, but I'm sick and my brain is out of it. I have a lot going on at school and stuff so I will be a slow updater. Please, be patient and I know this is a weird request but could you review on Tuesday if possible. I love reviews. Tuesday is my least favorite day of the week and reviews really improve my day.**


	14. Chapter 13- yeah no real name

**I AM SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in like forever! I really have no excuses; I was just debating on what to do next and school was keeping me busy, but football season ended **** and I will have more time to write. I also hate writing when my family is around because I don't want them to read any of my writings. I am really self-conscious about my writing so I don't like having any of my friends or family knowing about it. Anyway reviews:**

**Animalfriendship- as the first reviewer for this chapter I would like to thank you with a virtual cookie (::) anyway I am glad you are ok and understand the whole school thing, I appreciate it. **

**HTRobsessed- Maybe he will stop her maybe not, but he will sure try-ish. **

**Mathnerd26- Thanks!**

**Bigtimechangebigestfan- ummm… just a heads up… you spelled biggest wrong in your pen name. Anyway, I am updating!**

**Guest 1- Thanks! I am glad you check so frequently but I am sad to say that I am a slow updater but this next chapter should be quicker, if I have the time to write.**

**Guest 2- it was Wednesday but it's the thought that counts. I am glad you remembered that I love Tuesday reviews. It really encouraged me to update sooner.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Love you all! Please continue supporting me!**

Chapter 13- Yeah no real name for this chapter… (Stevie's POV)

Previously….._Then the whole crowed erupted with cheers. It felt nice to be appreciated after months of loneliness and torture. But I am still leaving tomorrow and nothing is going to stop me. _

Awesomelinebreak…just ignore….sorry…lalalalalalal…unicorns…

As the crowd's cheers start to die down a _loud _feedback sound filled the air. Everyone covered their ears and right after the feedback Katy Perry started blasting through the speakers. _Well I guess Jay fixed the sound system_I thought sarcastically as I watched him dance victoriously around the sound system.

After Jay finally got the Katy Perry turned off he jumped up on the stage, stole the mic, and shouted "What did you guys think of Little Miss Steviekins performance?"

I glared at him for the nickname while the crowd cheered loudly.

"Do you want Stevie to preform again?" Jay asked enthusiastically, while I shook my head frantically.

The cheering grew 10 times louder in response. Jay turned to me with an impish grin, I glared half-heartedly in response; I can never stay mad at him. Then Jay reaches into his pocket and bulls out a turtle flash drive. **(A/N- my friend has one and it's adorable, the body is the case and the head is attached to the flash drive)** my eyes widened at the sight of the cute turtle. I record all my original songs on it along with their soundtracks. I instantly knew what he wanted me to do.

He wants me to preform my original songs in front of everyone! I shook my head, not wanting to perform. He walked over to me and whispered in my ear "Go out with a bang!"

I thought about it, I really want to show Molly up before I left, but am I good enough? Everyone like my cup song thingy… but this is different… Am I good enough? _Only one way to find out…_ I thought to myself.

"Grab me a guitar and a bass." I replied. Jay shot me a million dollar smile before he took off.

After he left I jumped of the stage to grab so punch. As I walked toward the table that held the punch everyone cleared a path. It was a little creepy. I quickly poured myself a drink, wanting to get away from everyone as soon as possible. Suddenly, Molly jumped out, she scared me but I didn't even blink an eye.

"What the heck do you think you are doing?!" she screeched. Well someone's angry about losing the spotlight.

"Drinking punch." I deadpanned. Molly turned a shade of red that I am sure didn't exist to mankind.

"You weak, untalented-" She didn't get to continue because I cut her off.

"I'm untalented?!" I asked disbelievingly, before continuing "Molly, you have no idea what I am capable of. In fact no one here does! So, don't you dare call me untalented, you don't know _anything_ about me! If anything, _you_ are the untalented one. You've been playing the bass since second grade and I started after eighth grade and I am better!" I spat out before continuing.

"Don't call me weak or a pushover. _**I am not fragile**__. _ You have no control over me! You are pathetic!"

I finished my rant and all of Gravity 5 stood there completely shocked. Just then, Jay returned to the sound booth with a turquoise bass and a silver guitar. He motioned me over.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing?!" Molly demanded, thankfully Jay was getting everything set up so he didn't hear her.

I smirked and responded "I am going to _**rock**_because I _**know to hold it dow**__n." _I did the Gravity 5 hand move thingy as I said that. Molly forced the band to stop because it's stupid and dorky according to her, but I think it's because Zander and I came up with it.

With that I turned on my heel and walked away. _Show time_!

**Well that chapter is done… It wasn't my best work but I felt bad for not updating sooner. Anyway I will be really slow and I am sorry! But the next chapter will be sooner because I had a little writers block for this one and I know what I am doing next! Anyway please keep reviewing, it really does help encourage me to update sooner! **

**-Kay**


End file.
